Drabble IchiRuki
by Yuiko Narahashi
Summary: Sekumpulan drabble untuk pairing IchiRuki tercinta /OOC/Typo(s)/DLDR! I warn you!
1. Keterkejutan

**Drabble IchiRuki**

 **Disclaimer : BLEACH © TITE KUBO  
**

 **[[]]  
**

 **[[]]**

 **I warn you! This Fanfic OOT, OOC(ness), Typo(s), AU!, DLDR!**

 **1\. Keterkejutan**

Seorang pemuda berambut orange melihat sekeliling apartemennya. Kursi, meja, dan selimut nampak tak beraturan. Bungkus makanan ringan seperti _snack_ dan kaleng minuman berceceran di lantai. Pemuda itu mendecakkan lidah, kesal. Semua ini pasti karena ulah sahabat-sahabatnya semalam.

Salahkan dirinya yang ketiduran karena kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Sosok Ishiida, Sado, Kenpachi, dan Renji yang ia ingat semalam berkunjung ke apartemennya. Hah, datang tak dijemput, pulang tak pamit padanya. Meninggalkan sampah pula. Dengan sedikit malas, pemuda itu mulai mengambil kantong plastik besar dan berwarna hitam yang akan ia gunakan sebagai tempat penampungan sisa-sisa kehebohan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Setelah satu jam berkutat dengan sampah-sampahnya salah sampah keempat sahabatnya, Ichigo segera kembali ke kamarnya. Membersihkan badannya yang berbau keringat. Mungkin tidak buruk juga karena kegiatan bersih-bersih mendadak itu, sama saja dengan dirinya _jogging_ mengelilingi kawasan apartemen sebanyak lima puluh kali putaran.

Ichigo Kurosaki, nama pemuda itu segera mengambil handuk dan mencoba mengeringkan sisa-sisa keringat yang ada di bagian wajahnya. Sekaleng _yoghurt_ rasa _strawberry_ dingin tak lepas dari genggamannya. Dibukanya tutup _yoghurt_ tersebut dan mulai ia teguk cairan berwarna merah muda yang beberapa menit yang lalu memenuhi botol plastik berukuran seratus mililiter itu.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, Ichigo segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di salah satu bagian sisi kanan tembok kamarnya, kemudian segera memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar bergaya minimalis tersebut.

Lima belas menit waktu yang cukup bagi Ichigo untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Pendingin ruangan yang ia lupa matikan, membuat Ichigo harus segera menggunakan pakaian untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang ter _ekspose_ , tak tertutup handuk. Ia segera menuju lemari pakaian yang cukup besar, berlapiskan cat warna coklat dominan dengan pinggiran lemari bercat warna hitam

Ichigo segera menarik pegangan pintu lemari yang terbuat dari besi itu. Setelah pintu lemari tersebut terbuka, ia tak bisa berkutik. Dirinya sungguh terkejut mendapati sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa ada di dalam lemarinya. Raut keterkejutan muncul di paras tampan pemuda bermanik coklat madu itu.

Dihadapannya saat ini, tengah tertidur sosok gadis berambut hitam yang sedang menikmati waktu tidurnya di dalam lemari pakaian milik Ichigo. Merasa terganggu dengan sinar terang yang masuk, gadis di dalam lemari pakaian itu segera mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. Mencoba menyesuaikan dengan banyaknya sinar yang masuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaa, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam lemariku?"

Ichigo tak bisa menahan lagi suaranya. Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil dengan antusias itu segera membuka secara penuh kelopak matanya. Raut wajah heran tercetak pada kedua telinganya ia tutup dengan menggunakan tangan-tangan mungilnya.

"Hentikan, Ichigo. Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh."

"Aku yang seharusnya kaget! Bukan kau, dasar chibi." Ichigo mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Tangannya mencoba mengusir sosok gadis cantik itu keluar dari dalam lemarinya.

"Hei, jangan menarik tanganku paksa, _baka mikan_! Dan hentikan panggilan _chibi_ itu untukku!" Rukia mencoba menjauhkan tangan pemuda Kurosaki itu dari tubuhnya. "Aku bisa turun sendiri tanpa bantuanmu."

Rukia akhirnya menapakkan kaki mungilnya di lantai kamar Ichigo. Dirinya mencoba mengamati sekeliling kamar pemuda itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada sasuatu yang tak seharusnya ia lihat di usianya yang masih belia. Rukia segera membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi sosok Ichigo yang sedang berusaha menata beberapa pakaiannya yang menjadi alas tidur gadis bernama Rukia tersebut.

Setelah berkutat dengan pakaian dalam lemarinya selama kurang lebih lima menit, Ichigo segera mengambil pakaian dengan lengan panjang untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Dengan segera ia memakai pakaian warna hitam dengan garis-garis berwarna ungu yang ada di bagian dada.

Pemuda itu merasa heran karena sosok gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya itu terdiam sejak ia menapakkan kedua kakinya di kamar Ichigo. Karena merasa heran, pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu menepuk pelan bahu mungil sang gadis. Karena tindakan tiba-tiba yang Rukia dapatkan di kedua bahunya, membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut. "Apa kau sudah memakai pakaianmu, Ichigo?" tanya gadis itu terdengar sedikit gugup.

"He? Ternyata kau diam karena hal itu?" alis pemuda itu bergerak-gerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Ternyata hal itu yang membuat gadis Kuchiki yang terkenal dengan keangkuhannya itu tak berani menantangnya saat ini. "Aku sudah memakai pakaianku, Rukia," bisiknya pada telinga sebelah kanan Rukia. Nadanya terdengar seperti menggoda.

"Kau yakin sudah memakainya?" Rukia dengan sudut matanya melirik sekilas ke belakang di mana sosok Ichigo sekarang berdiri. Namun lirikannya tersebut membuat wajah putihnya itu memerah sempurna. Kelopak matanya menutup sempurna, tak memperlihatkan manik _violet_ indah yang mampu memukau para pemuda _jomblo_ di luar sana.

"He? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Ayolah, Rukia. aku sudah memakai pakaianku. Lagipula kau polos sekali karena melihat seorang pemuda tampan sepertiku bertelanjang dada wajahmu sudah seperti itu?" Ichigo melipat tangannya di depan dada. Entah kenapa, dirinya merasa heran dengan sikap Rukia. Padahal Ichigo pernah melihat Rukia bersama sahabatnya di kolam renang dan di situ wajah Rukia tak seperti ini. Bahkan Ichigo ingat Rukia melihat Renji bertelanjang dada dan gadis itu bersikap biasa. Apakah Rukia sebegitu membencinya sampai-sampai tidak mau melihatnya? Tunggu, pemikiran apa barusan yang terlintas di kepala Ichigo?

Rukia tak menjawab, dirinya masih kokoh berdiri membelakangi Ichigo.

"Hei, baiklah kalo itu maumu. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam lemari pakaianku?"

"Aku mencari tempat tidur yang hangat, Ichigo. Saat kami datang ke apartemenmu, sebenarnya aku sudah mengantuk sekali. Akan tetapi Renji memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya."

"Jadi kau kemarin ikut?"

"Kau tak tahu?" Rasanya Rukia ingin menjitak kepala Ichigo. Namun ia urungkan karena sampai sekarang tak ada perubahan pada kondisi pemuda _orange_ itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak tidur di tempat tidurku saja?" tanya Ichigo polos atau pura-pura polos.

"Aku tak mau terjadi skandal, _mikan_ bodoh!" Cukup. Rukia kali ini benar-benar sebal. Sepertinya ia harus mengatakan secara terang-terangan kondisi mereka saat ini.

Rukia secepat kilat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo. Menatap tepat di manik coklat madu sang pemuda. "Apa kau tak merasa dingin, Ichigo?"

Ichigo menatap balik manik violet itu. Begitu mempesona. "He?"

"Sebaiknya kau lihat tubuh bagian bawahmu sekarang juga, bodoooooooooohhhhhhh!"

Rukia berlari meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Mengambil tas chappy nya dan beranjak keluar apartemen pemuda itu.

Ichigo yang mendengar teriakkan Rukia menggema itu segera menggerakkan kepalanya dan melihat-

"uuuuuuuWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, tidaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk..."

Ichigo segera membuka kembali lemari pakaiannya dan mencari celana yang bisa menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang ternyata sedari tadi terbuka secara sempurna. Ya Tuhan saat ini ia ingin membuang handuk yang seharusnya melindungi tubuh bagian bawahnya tadi. Sekarang ini dia harus menanggung malu kepada sahabatnya -Rukia- yang diam-diam ia kagumi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

A/N : Halo minna-taichi, kembali lagi dengan Yuiko di sini. Yui datang dengan fic drabble kali ini. Bagaimana menurut minna-taichi. Kritik dan saran ya :D

See you,

next chap : "kebodohan"


	2. Kebodohan

**Drabble IchiRuki**

 **Disclaimer : BLEACH © TITE KUBO  
**

 **[[]]  
**

 **[[]]**

 **I warn you! This Fanfic OOT, OOC(ness), Typo(s), AU!, DLDR!**

* * *

 **2\. Kebodohan**

Kuchiki Rukia, gadis cantik dan kaya. Dikagumi para kaum adam di kota Karakura. Kuchiki yang berprestasi di sekolahnya dalam bidang apapun. Mulai dari pelajaran sampai ekstra kulikuler yang diadakan pihak sekolah. Menjadi penghuni kelas terfavorit seantero sekolah.

Pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Pelajaran pertama di kelas Rukia akan segera dimulai. Berbekal buku panduan dan buku tulis, gadis berambut hitam itu tak perlu khawatir nantinya akan tertinggal pelajaran. Perfeksionis merupakan prioritas utama Rukia. Memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan dan tidak mencontek saat ujian tengah semester maupun ujian akhir semester tiba.

Kumpulan nilai dengan angka seratus sudah banyak ia koleksi. Mulai dirinya duduk dibangku sekolah dasar sampai saat ini. Tak hanya orangtua dan kakak kandungnya yang bangga akan dirinya, teman-teman dan gurunya di sekolah-pun memuja-muja gadis cantik itu.

Suara derit pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian seluruh murid yang ada di kelas favorit itu. Seorang pemuda tinggi dan tampan berkacamata memasuki ruang kelas dengan membawa beberapa buku dan map yang diyakini merupakan daftar absensi seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut. Rambutnya nampak berkilau karena memakai gel rambut. Pakaian formal berkerah dengan jas berwarna hitam pas di tubuh pemuda itu.

Hening menyelimuti kelas yang sebelumnya penuh dengan suara bising yang dapat mengganggu pendengaran manusia dan semut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Astaga, siapa dia?"

"Seorang malaikat ajtuh dari langit!"

"Besok akan kuputuskan pacarku yang sekarang!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu menggema. Para penghuni kelas yang hampir semua penghuninya kaum hawa melampiaskan rasa gembira mereka karena kehadiran sosok pangeran di tengah-tengah gurun pasir _Karakura Women School International_. Ada yang tiba-tiba merapikan pakaian mereka, mengambil perlengkapan _make-up_ , duduk tenang-berpura-pura menjadi gadis rajin. Namun ada juga dari mereka yang membentuk geroombolan, maju ke depan kelas mengelilingi pemuda misterius berambut mencolok itu.

Di sisi lain, Kurosaki Ichigo yang baru memasuki kelas yang diamanatkan padanya sehari yang lalu oleh sang paman yang bekerja sebagai guru pelajaran kimia, merasakan ke- _ngeri_ an yang sangat luar biasa atas tindakan gadis-gadis yang saat ini dihadapannya. Pandangannya menatap horor wajah-wajah -yah bisa dibilang semuanya cantik namun terlihat menyeramkan itu mendekat padanya. Oke, sepertinya ini harus dihentikan sebelum dirinya menjadi korban kekerasan di sini.

"PERHATIAAAAN!"

Ekhem, sepertinya teriakan guru baru itu menghentikan aktivitas gadis-gadis di sana.

Sing.

Kelas mendadak hening. Tempat yang awalnya _bak_ pasar berpindah itu menjadi seperti tempat pemakaman umum terpencil.

"Kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing. Masukkan peralatan tidak penting ke dalam tas kalian jika tidak ingin saya laporkan pada pihak sekolah. Siapkan buku pelajaran dan alat tulis kalian di atas meja tanpa kecuali!"

Oke, sepertinya sebagian besar gadis yang awalnya memuja pemuda Kurosaki itu mendadak menjadi _haters._

Rukia yang duduk di deretan paling belakang hanya terdiam, tak melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok berkepala _orange_ yang saat ini berdiri di depan kelas. Wajah, bibir, dan rambut itu benar-benar mirip seperti sahabatnya Ichigo.

Eh? Memangnya ada orang yang mempunyai kemiripan seratus persen kecuali mereka adalah saudara kembar? Tunggu dulu, memangnya seorang murid sekolah menengah atas seperti Ichigo tidak apa-apa mengajar di kelas dan bahkan sekolah yang bukan asalnya?

Rukia tak menghiraukan sosok itu. Lagipula pemuda yang menjadi gurunya itu memiliki sifat berbeda seratus lima puluh persen dari sahabatnya yang bersifat _childish_ , mesum- setidaknya itu pendapat Rukia setelah kejadian tak terduga lima hari yang lalu, dan juga flamboyan – oke, setidaknya itu pendapat Rukia yang menganggap Kurosaki Ichigo pemuda menyebalkan seantero Karakura.

000

Jam demi jam berlalu, pelajaran kimia yang membosankan akhirnya selesai juga. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya untuk segera bergegas meninggalkan kelas setelah sebelumnya membereskan beberapa perlengkapan belajarnya. Selama kurang lebih dua setengah jam, guru dadakan yang hadir di kelasnya tadi pagi tak sekalipun melihat ke arah gadis mungil itu. Saat absensi pun, pemuda yang menurut Rukia mempunyai kemiripan dengan sahabatnya itu bernada datar saat memanggil namanya. Melihat hal seperti itu, gadis bermanik violet yakin bahwa guru muda bernama Ichigo itu manusia kembar namun tak sama dengan Ichigo –sahabat sejatinya.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas yang sudah nampak sepi ditinggalkan penghuninya. Hanya beberapa anak yang tersisa sambil bersenda gurau bersama teman mereka. Saat hendak melangkahkan kaki kirinya menapaki tangga menuju lantai bawah, tangan kanannya ditarik sangat kuat oleh seseorang.

Rukia terkejut melihat sosok guru baru kembaran Ichigo memegang lengan kanannya. Cengkramannya tak begitu kuat namun Rukia tak mampu melepaskan diri.

"Oh, jadi seperti ini sifatmu di sekolah, gadis Kuchiki?"

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti maksud sensei. Dan tolong lepaskan tangan anda." Rukia mencoba membebaskan tangannya dari cengkraman sang guru.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya, bingun atas pernyataan sang pujaan hati. "Hoi, ini aku, _chibi_! Hentikan bahasa formalmu itu ?!"

Rukia mengamati lekat-lekat sosok pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. "Tunggu dulu, kau Ichigo?" Rukia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat pada hidung guru muda yang ia anggap sebagai kembaran Ichigo.

"Astaga, Rukia! Kau tidak tahu ini aku?" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, Ichigo menepuk jidat.

Rukia tampak berpikir mencari pembelaan. "Kau cuek padaku, _mikan baka_.Lagipula apa-apaan penampilanmu tadi?"

"Itu karena aku ingin menunjukkan sifatku yang lain padamu dan penampilanku ini, paman Ukitake yang menyarankannya!"

"Aku tak mengenalimu dan sifatmu itu membuatku emosi."

Ichigo hanya bisa termangu melihat tingkah Rukia. "Ho, kau tak mengenaliku? Astaga, sebenarnya siapa yang baka di sini?"

"Jadi, kau mau mengatakan aku _baka_? " Rukia bersungut. Memang dia merasa bodoh karena tidak percaya jika sosok itu Ichigo. Tapi memang harga diri Kuchiki memang tinggi sehingga tak mau mengakui langsung.

" _Chibi baka_!"

"Kau yang baka, _mikan_!"

Suara deheman dari seorang guru yang melewati koridor itu menatap pasangan Ichigo-Rukia dengan tatapan horor. "Bisakah kalian menghentikan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih di tempat lain?"

Ichigo segera membungkukkan badannya. Memohon maaf dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tak lupa menarik lengan kecil Rukia. Ichigo tak mau pamor pamannya turun gara-gara pertengkaran dirinya dengan Rukia ketahuan oleh sang guru yang bertugas mendisiplinkan muridnya itu.

000

Akhirnya mereka tiba di pintu gerbang sekolah. Napas mereka terengah mencoba mencari oksigen. Ichigo melepaskan lengan kecil yang sedari tadi ditariknya itu. Wajah putih Rukia berhiaskan keringat. Gadis Kuchiki itu sempat menyesal karena menyia-nyiakan waktu paginya untuk tidur manis di rumah daripada ber _jogging_ ria di kawasan rumahnya. Andai saja ia melakukan lari pagi itu, mungkin saat ini napasnya tak memburu seperti ini. Jarak gedung kelas dua belas dengan pintu gerbang sangat jauh, bisa kalian bayangkankan bagaimana perasaan gadis mungil itu?

"Oke, kita hentikan pertengkaran ini."

"Ide bagus, Ichigo. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa kau bisa mengajar di kelasku?"

"Itu karena paman Ukitake menyuruhku menggantikan beliau sehari, ucap Ichigo bangga.

"Pihak sekolah mengijinkanmu?"

"Ya, itu karena rekomendasi paman."

"Kau ternyata bermanfaat juga ya, Ichi?" Rukia berjinjit. Telapak tangannya menepuk kepala _orange_ milik pemuda beriris coklat madu itu.

"Jangan memancing pertengkaran, Rukia."

"Aku berkata sebenarnya." Rukia berjalan menjauhi sosok Ichigo yang berada di belakangnya.

"Jadi, maksudmu selama ini aku tak bermanfaat?" Oke, kali ini Ichigo murka.

Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek pemuda tampan itu. Berlari meninggalkan Ichigo. "Dasar Ichigo B-O-D-O-H" Gadis mungil itu berlari secepat mungkin. Mengabaikan bahwa nantinya ia akan terkena kaki kesemutan.

"Awasssss kau, Chibiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Ichigo berlari mengejar sosok Rukia yang semakin berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini. Jawaban review untuk **Joker115** , makasih udah RnR ya. Ini uda update dan **Males login** , pikiran apa tuh? seneng dah aku bisa bantu :D ini uda update, makasih ya.

Bagaimana chap ini? kritik dan saran ya, minna-san /o/

See you ,

Next chap : keegoisan.


End file.
